


California Dreaming

by ByronBlack



Series: The Lost Coast [1]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: AU, Beaches, California, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Love, M/M, Organized Crime, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Surfing, Wanderlust, costal, gay kiss, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/ByronBlack
Summary: Joel Elliot has traveled the world and seen it all. Now that his mobile home has finally run out of road when he reaches the west coast. He soon acclimates to life in southern California, a world of blond surfers and warm sandy beaches. every day is another day in paradise, and every night is another party where the fun never ends.But beneath the surface, of this world lies a dark secret involving the Cody family....





	California Dreaming

Joel parked his tiny house right next to the beach. He stepped off the bus and walk down the shore a little ways, enjoying the feeling of the sand between his toes. He stood ankle deep in the water looking out at the seemingly infinite horizon, watching the sun set over the water, as the waves came crashing against the shore. 

 

Joel Elliott was a young man from the east coast. After college he decided he wanted to leave his old life and his toxic family behind in order to have a life of his own. So he bought an old school bus and converted it into a tiny-house. 

 

For the past three years he had been traveling around the country. Seeing all of america’s great national parks and great monuments like the grand canyon, and the Lincoln memorial. He had seen and done it all.

 

Now that he had reached the west coast he had finally run out of road. He didn’t want to go back, and yet he didn’t know how to move forward…

 

A few weeks later:

 

By now Joel had begun to acclimate to life in southern california. (going native) He called it. He liked the idea of costal living, where the sea was a constant reminder to him. How it was a force of nature that was constantly pushing against the shore. He spent his days smoking grass on the beach and listening to the music of the beach boys, the mamas and the papas, and other artist from california’s past. 

 

That evening as he sat down near the shore where the water meets the sand a volley ball landed right beside where he was sitting. One of the surfer’s with long blond hair came over to him. He tossed the ball back to him. 

 

Joel thought he was cute, and he liked the way he was looking at him. “Hey. I’m Deran!”

 

“Joel.”

 

“Wanna join us?”

 

Joel looked over at the others who were playing volleyball. One was tall and scruffy like Deran. The other one also had dark hair but looked young, about seventeen. Then he looked back at the cute surfer who was flirting with him. “Sure. I got nothing better to do!” 

 

Joel joined the Cody’s for a game of Volleyball then after he joined them all for a bonfire down the beach. He spent most of his time talking to Deran, and getting to know him. They left the fire together and went a little ways down the shore to nice secluded spot.

 

“You from California originally?”

“Yup, you?”

 

“No. West coast. Intercourse, Pennsylvania. And please spare the jokes i’ve heard them all.”

 

“You miss it?”

 

“Nope. I didn’t really have roots as a kid. My mother, my brother and I just kinda blew around like leaves in the wind.” Joel replied hinting vaguely at his troubled past.

 

“Sorry.” Deran said taking another sip of beer.

 

“Does everybody surf out here?” Joel asked.

 

“Pretty much.”

 

“I wish I knew how to surf.”

 

“I could teach you.” Deran offered.

 

“Yea?” Joel asked. Deran saw the way his face lit up and knew it was an excuse he could use to get close to him.

 

The next morning Joel woke up bright and early and went down to Woody’s surf shop to buy himself a wet suit and a surfboard. Woody was one of those old school surfer’s who had been here forever. You know the kind. Old surfers with white silver hair, dark tan skin, and always wearing hawaiian shirts. 

 

Joel had grown close with the old surfer since his arrival in southern california three weeks ago.

 

“Hey Woody!” Joel greeted as he walked into his shop. He placed all his items up on the counter. 

 

“Hey kiddo. How you doing?”

 

“Good. I’m actually going to start taking surfing lessons today!”

 

“Really? Hey look I saw you with the Cody’s last night.”

 

“Who?”

 

“Look, take some advice from a local. You would do best to stay away from those boys. They’re nothing but trouble.” Woody told him.

 

Joel heeded his warning. He did his best to tiptoe around Deran’s family. When his brothers and nephew showed up at the beach he was civil and polite to them. Making the usual small talk. 

 

A week passed...

 

By now Deran and Joel had become close. That morning as they sat side by side on the beach, after riding the biggest wave Joel had ever tackled. They lied side by side in the sand, Joel panting and short of breath. “Wow that was a rush! I see why you guys like this so much.”

 

“I think you like it too..” Deran said looking at him with bedroom eyes. 

 

“Are you out yet?” Joel asked.

 

“No. Not really. My mother doesn't know. How did you know I was...” Deran asked not even able to say the word gay because he was so deep in the closet.

 

“Same way you did I suppose. I saw something familiar in you. Something I’ve only seen in myself.” Joel replied.

 

Deran leaned in close intending to kiss him. But Joel saw craig coming towards them. He tapped Deran on the shoulder and gestured towards him. At the last moment Deran recoiled from Joel. Deran’s older brother Craig arrived on the beach, with his surf board in tow. “Hey how’s the surf?”

“It’s pretty good. It was really fat earlier!”

 

“Guess who doesn't know shit about Vegas!” Craig said hinting at Baz.

 

“Seriously?” Deran asked.

 

“Hasn’t heard from smerf in a week. I mean she left us a grand, so what are we supposed to do with that but throw a balls out party! Joel you in?”

 

Joel turned to Deran, unsure of what to say. 

 

“Yea, you should come!” Deran added. 

 

“Well then I guess I’m comin!” Joel answered with a smirk.

 

“Sweet, see ya later bro!” Craig said running off into the surf. Joel waited until they were alone again so he could be real with Deran. 

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Joel asked making sure this is what Joel really wanted. Deran said nothing. He just placed a forceful kiss on his lips as they sat side by side on the white sandy southern california beach. Listening to the sound of the waves as they crashed against the shore...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
